LoveGame
by Coshie
Summary: A day - or rather, night - in the life of two vampire friends. Finas/Casimiro.


A/N: This one is certainly different from "Undress My Mind". :| BUT IT WAS FUN. I REGRET NOTHING.

Enjoy.

**l o v e g a m e**

Finas pulled away from the girl's neck. Casimiro was humming impatiently nearby, having long since drained his victim. Ignoring his companion, Finas leaned down once more, licking up a trail of blood that had streamed down the back of her neck, reaching the wound and pressing his lips to it, almost as a kiss. While Casimiro might drink without reservation, often slurping or sucking noisily, Finas treated his victims – alive or dead – with care.

"Take your time," Casimiro called, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Thank you," Finas responded coolly despite the obvious sarcasm in his friend's statement. But he was finished now, and lay the girl down gently, placing her arms over her chest. _iIt's a shame she had to die. She is quite a pretty thing./i_ He stood, pulling a handkerchief from inside his coat, dabbing at his mouth for any excess blood.

"Finally." Casimiro was ready to leave, but Finas stopped him, tugging him down a little. He reached up with his handkerchief and wiped away a drop of blood on the taller vampire's cheek.

"You should learn some manners," was all Finas said, tucking the cloth away and starting down the street.

Flustered, one hand on his cheek, Casimiro took a moment to catch up. "Stop doing that!" he snapped. "I'm not a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"I _do not_---"

"You pick fights," Finas cut him off, barley raising his voice; "You play with your food. You do not even know the meaning of 'etiquette'. Let alone how to spell it," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Casimiro growled. Finas let his lips curl into a slight smile. One of the few joys he was left with in this not-life was teasing Cas. It helped, of course, that the man was so very easy to tease in the first place.

It wasn't long until they reached a rather mediocre-looking apartment building. Where to reside had been a source of argument when they decided to move in together. Finas insisted that money was an issue and thus the grungy apartments downtown would do fine; Casimiro, on the other hand, wanted to live in style on the artsy side of town. They compromised with something halfway in between, a tall building that housed mostly single men and women who had just recently moved out of their last home, be it their parents' place or now-ex-spouse's. It was not a happy building, per se – it had an air about it of neglect. But it was adequately priced for FInas and adequately stylish for Casimiro.

Finas unlocked the door to apartment 943 and entered, Casimiro drifting in after him. It was nearing dawn, and both of them were tired after feeding: "fat and happy", as they say.

Casimiro yawned widely, tossing his jacket over a nearby chair. Finas retrieved it with a look of disdain, moving to hang it up properly with his own coat and scarf. He had probably lectured the other numerous times about it, but Casimiro seemed intent on not following the simple house rules.

Finas slipped his shoes off next to Casimiro's (at least he did that much, Finas noted) before following his housemate into the living room where Casimiro had sprawled himself over the couch, remote in hand. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"I'd rather sleep," Finas answered, but sat at the opposite end of the couch, near Casimiro's feet. He slipped off his shoes, setting them aside near the other pair as the television sprung to life, bringing up the local news channel.

"Ugh, you were watching this shit again?" Casimiro snorted, flipping the channel. "Who gives a fuck what's happening in the city?"

"I clearly do." Finas sat back, sending a pointed look down the couch. Casimiro only gave a little "tch", moving his feet into the other's lap. Finas said nothing, taking one of the feet and massaging it mindlessly.

It was routine now: the blatant disregard for the rules, the television watching, the massage. It had been routine for a while, probably further back than either cared to remember. But routine helped free the mind for other thoughts, wandering musings of their not-lives.

FInas lost himself in thoughts of the night, in meeting with Adelaide earlier, in finding prey and feeding. Casimiro had been the one to spot the two women as they walked down the street, laughing and a bit tipsy (this was confirmed by the undertone of alcohol in their blood). Finas probably wouldn't have given them a second glance: they were dressed to party, and not the sort of women he liked. They were simply too easy to lure in, giving no challenge. After all these years, a bit of a challenge was nice. But he had found that the women were quite intelligent, and very cute. It was a shame they had to die.

He switched feet.

Casimiro had little room left in his mind for any thoughts on what transpired that night. He watched the TV without really seeing it. As usual, he was lost in the strong hands pushing out the muscles on the bottom of his feet. He loved what those hands could do, and it was mere minutes before he could no longer take waiting. He shifted impatiently, dropping the remote onto the low table for drinks. The television was on a channel showing an old black and white movie.

"Finas," he whined, kicking the other lightly in the chest with his free foot. "Finas, stop, c'mere."

"I am quite comfortable, thank you." Finas dropped the foot, having finished the routine massage. He watched as Cas' toes curled and uncurled a couple of times impatiently before the feet were removed from his lap.

Casmiro got on his hands and knees, moving over to the other vampire, what could only be described as a seductive smirk set in place. "Finas," he murmured, stopping right next to him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. He purposely let his lips brush the shell of his companion's ear before speaking. "It's been so long since we fucked."

The dark-haired vampire sighed, bringing a hand to his face. "Is it really necessary to use such dreadful vernacular?" came his voice, muffled behind his hand.

"Dreadful wha---? Shit, whatever. You wanna fuck or not?" Whatever romance had been in the situation was lost. Casimiro sat back on his knees, watching Finas expectantly. He was not unlike a small child, waiting for a treat.

A hint of a smile flashed across Finas' face. _iNo sense of romanticism. But would I love you if you were anything less?/i_ "Saying no," he said softly, reaching for Cas' tie, holding it gently between his hands, "would be a barefaced lie." Without warning, he grabbed hold of the tie, dragging the other forward as he leaned forward to match their lips.

Casmiro purred in delight, hands immediately going to pull Finas' shirt over his head so that his hands could wander the expanse of pale skin uninhibited. Finas' hands left the silky tie once it was undone, going instead for the buttons on the shirt, deftly undoing them in moments. He let his fingers tickle Cas' torso as they made their way up to his shoulders to slip the clothing away. Casimiro nearly ripped it off, throwing it off in a random direction.

The pants were the next target, and Casimiro especially wasted no time in removing them; they met the same fate as his shirt – as did his boxers. Finas paused in slipping his own pants off, running his hands up and down Cas' body. "Beautiful," he murmured, pulling him into his lap. With a little bit of help from the other, Finas was soon just as naked as Casimiro.

Hands moved fast, teasing, gripping, even scratching. As Casimiro's hands slipped south, Finas' hands squeezed Cas' ass. Finas' lips, on Casimiro's neck, parted and his fangs brushed the skin as his eyes flashed. Cas' hands were working a little too deftly for Finas to keep control. After years, Casimiro knew what the other liked, knew how to make him lose himself.

Casimiro raised himself on his knees, letting Finas trail kisses down his body, his hands digging into his back, needy, anxious, and wanting. It had been long – too long – since they last had a chance to get intimate, to get further than a smooch or two before they became too tired or grouchy to move further. There had been too much stress in their not-lives lately. But it was all too much, and while Casimiro wanted to tease and tempt, he himself was just as impatient. Another time.

He lowered himself, using a hand to guide Finas' dick up to his ass. "Want it?" he asked, voice breathless and irresistible.

Finas let out a soft moan, one of eagerness. "Fucking do it, Casimiro."

With a satisfied smirk, Casimiro slid onto him, gasping a little, the gasp giving away to a moan. Fingernails dug into the soft skin on his back, drawing blood, scraping, scratching, _iclawing/i_ at him. Finas put his head back as Cas began to ride him; in familiar territory, Cas was swift, deft, and too far gone to care when Finas moved a hand to his neck, nails digging in towards his jugular. Blood dripped down his back, down his chest. He didn't care.

"F-fuck," Casimiro muttered, slowing slightly, each movement now with a moan. "O-oh, Finas, oh--- mm." Little noises of pleasure were enough to send them both over the edge.

It was a moment before they settled, and when they did, Casimiro leaned down to kiss Finas deeply and passionately. It was probably some form of thanks, some form of "I love you", as saying it would be much too… well, sappy. Finas returned the kiss with equal force, and their teeth, their fangs clicked against each other's.

Finas broke away, leaning his forehead against Casimiro's. "I would think it's just about time to get some rest," he said softly with a slight smile. "But not before we clean you up."

With that smile that seemed to make Finas melt, Casimiro agreed, standing and pulling Finas up with him, leading the way to the bathroom. Finas pulled out a towel and wet it with warm water.

Casimiro was admiring the scratches on his back in the mirror. He chuckled when Finas leaned forward to gently kiss one of the scratches with a murmured, "I'm sorry."

"You know I don't care," Cas responded. Finas began wiping up the blood. "Shit, I love it. It's nice to see you lose that stupid composure of yours once in a while."

Once they were both clean of bodily fluids, they dressed in clean underwear in the bedroom, preparing to sleep for the day. Casimiro threw himself onto the bed, sprawling himself as far as he could reach. Finas smile, perching on the edge of the bed. _iNot unlike a small child…/i_

Cas snuck up behind him, kissing him on the cheek before pulling him back onto the bed. There were a couple minutes of half-assed wrestling as they arranged themselves, stealing kisses when they could.

They finally settled, laced in each other's arms, Casimiro's head on Finas' chest. With murmured "good morning"s, they drifted off to sleep.

Outside their window, the sun was rising on what promised to be a beautiful day.

**ENDING ****2**

…throwing it off in a random direction.

It wasn't long until Casimiro moved into his lover's lap, straddling him, to better feel him. Hands moved fast, teasing, gripping, even scratching. As Casimiro's hands slipped under the waistband of Finas' pants, the latter's hands squeezed the former's ass. Finas' lips, on Casimiro's neck, parted and his fangs brushed the skin as his eyes flashed. Cas' hands were working a little too deftly for Finas to keep control.

"Go on," Casimiro whispered, stroking Finas' cock lovingly. After years, he knew what the other liked, knew how to make him lose himself. And the best part of it was, Finas would bite.

Cas gave a particularly hard tug, and Finas, stifling a moan, bit into Cas' shoulder. "F-fuck," Casimiro muttered; but his hands didn't falter for a second. Blood rippled from the wound, dripping down his back. Finas didn't drink, though; vampire blood was a bit sour, almost like milk gone bad. That didn't stop him from biting again, this time on Cas' neck.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Casimiro moaned, his hands only speeding up with the pain now shooting through his body. The pain, the feeling of blood dripping down his body, it was all so familiar that Casimiro loved every second, and as Finas' fingernails dug into his back as he came, it was almost enough to bring him to climax as well.

When Finas settled and Casimiro's hands were creeping up his chest, Finas's hands moved from their place on the other's back around to the button on Cas' jeans. "Mm, fuck yeah, do it," Cas murmured, clearly still his demanding self. The promise of a hand job seemed to change nothing in him, like it did for some. "Goddamn, Finas, hurry the fuck up." Finas was taking his time, sliding the zipper away, enjoying the way Cas became needy, responsive when he dawdled.

Finally he slipped the boxers down, exposing Cas's dick to the cool air of the apartment. A little "mm, fuck" escaped through their renewed kissing as Finas caressed the cock with both hands. He gripped a little harder and began pumping. Casmiro moaned in appreciation, unconsciously moving his hips in time with the hands.

It had been a while since they had had time to get intimate. Lately Finas had been tired, or Casimiro in too bad a mood for anything to happen besides the routine TV and occasional massage. Almost surely it had been at least a month since they had had the time and energy for anything other than a smooch or two.

So desperate and sensitive after so long apart, it wasn't long until Cas was begging for just a little more, just a little further. "Fuck, c'mon, harder; yeah, fuck."

With a slight gasp, Casimiro dug his fingernails into Finas' shoulders, moaning his name as he came.

Finas smiled, wiping his hand unconcernedly on his pants. Cas knew what he liked to hear, what he liked to feel. That alone was reward enough.

Casimiro leaned down to kiss Finas deeply and passionately. It was probably some form of thanks, as saying it would be much too… well, polite. Finas returned the kiss with equal force, and their teeth, their fangs clicked against each other's. When he pulled away, Finas actually scraped Casimiro's lip.

"Sorry love," he apologized, reaching up a thumb to wipe away the resulting trail of blood.

"You know I don't care." Casimiro used his tongue to clean the wound before leaning forward for another kiss, not quite as fierce, more of a closing.

Finas broke away, leaning his forehead against Casimiro's. "I would think it's just about time to get some rest," he said softly with a slight smile.

With that smile that seemed to make Finas melt, Casimiro agreed, tugging his lover to lay back on the couch with him. Once comfortable, laced in each other's arms, the two vampires drifted off to sleep.

Outside, the sun rose on what promised to be a beautiful day.


End file.
